swgfandomcom-20200215-history
BoS (PA)
Server: Europe Farstar Faction: Imperial Home City: Plains of Shadow, Dantooine History The history of the guild is a short one, it happened a while before the battle of yavin. A young force adept was chased from the ranks of the empire for practicing the ways of the force, during this time he was hunted ruthlessly by a Bounty hunter. The chase continued for months and forced the young adept to flee to Corucsant, he confronted the Emperor and demanded that he ceased hostilities towards him. This was convenient timing for the Emperor as the first Death Star had been destroyed during the months of the hunt. it was now that the Emperor realised the rebellion was more than the simple civil uprising he suspected them to be, they were organized and struck with military precision, destroying the galaxies ultimate power, they needed to be stopped. The young adept was granted new powers by the Emperor and charged with a special task, to form a new military division within the Empire, The Brotherhood Of Shadow, this unit would act as the Emperors subtle blade, poised to be struck into the heart of the rebellion. The adept was granted permission to carry on learning the ways of the force, and set about constructing this elite fighting unit. The adept found his way to the nearest cantina, he walks up to the bartender and orders the strongest drink on the menu, sitting in a dark corner he starts to size up the regulars, determining their threat levels using his military training. None are higher than a class 3 combatant (by Imperial decree and ranking a class 3 is no more than a child with a blade) the adept realises he is wasting his time in such a clean cut cantina. He leaves a shallow pool of credits on his table and starts to leave the building. The cantina doors slide shut behind him. He starts to walk towards the spaceport. When suddenly the sound of a blaster echoes through the sky. It narrowly misses his head. That's when the shadowy figure steps closer to the cantina's neon lights. It was the same hunter. He had followed him to coruscant. "I've been waiting for you" the hunter speaks with a deep gritty voice. The adept acts as an animal cornered, he spits at the hunter and with spiteful rage replies "Scum" "you will regret that adept" the Hunter's tone changes from deep and gritty to a kind of maniacal calmness "I have an Imperial pardon, bounty hunter, your hit is void." For a moment no sound could be heard, except for the hammering of heavy rain on the hunters armour. They stared at each other intently, a hunter and his prey both hearts beating like a thousand drums. Who would get the first move? Both in a critical situation. One mistake here would be fatal. The adept fingers the hilt of his blade. hunter squeezing trigger. sweat dripping from his tense brow. the adept makes no sudden moves. until. SWISH..... the hunter is left standing arm raised with the Imperial pardon in his hand. The adept clears his throat, "By Imperial decree fromthe Emperor himself, this man is here by pardoned from all punishment related to false accusations of criminal activity." Silence. The hunter thinks to himself quietly. "It seems your innocent" he declares finally. The hunter holsters his weapon and removes his helmet. "you made for an excellent hunt too". the adept releases the grip he held on his blade and says with remarkable authority, "do u wish to spend the rest of your life hunting low life scum?" The adept explains to the hunter his situation, and thus a pact among lions was made two dangerous men. Determined to unlock the secrets of the dark side of the force whilst constructing the finest military unit in an age.... Creation This guild is official now, after months of planning weve gathered the first few things we need and gone through with it, its been a rollercoaster ride so far. What we call Home The home of the Guild, Plains of Shadow is based on dantooine its not registered on map as we have tried to keep it unknown. Dantooine is mainly rebel populated so it is quite fn stayng alive there *cries* i get chased a lot on route home lol. Community We like to keep the community as active as physically possible. (nothing worse than being the only guildie online :S) Values Our values are very simple, 1, respect 2,respect 3, respect. oh and have fun of course About the Guild this is just incase your screaming to yourself WHERE DO I SIGN UP! which i hope you are lol. but before you consider joining you should have a read through of what we are like first. First of all this guild is not like others, we have tried to make this as military like as possible, and thus we have a chain of command. This is the chain, at the top we have the guild leader then we have 4 Sith generals. Each general will get their own regiment, and a regiment consists of.... 1) sith leader 1)Officer 1)Medic and 5) Commandoes. with some very dodgy math skils :P i make that at 32 members total... that's right we are going to limit how big we get. We wish for quality over quantity and to keep it as well run and efficient as it can possibly be. As i said earlier its to be like a military unit and therefore there are monthly salaries for all our soldiers, as well as regular duel tournaments these will be to help brush up our pvp skills and will be the only days where a soldier can shoot his superior :P there will be credit prizes for the winner of these guild only tournaments. All weapons and armour will be supplied to our soldiers, and we would encourage you to make trader alts so you can help with our economoy. citizenship is granted to all guildies and a house for our city will be given. One last thing... this is a roleplay guild and Saluting and calling supperiors sir is not demanded and will not be forced upon you, however it is greatly appreciated if you do so, this only improves the general atmosphere of the guild we have some evry loyal commandoes already who do thi and they say they enjoy doing so. i think im gonna stop babbleing now, if your interested please send a mail or tell to Sitharac or Adagar and well be happy to meet up and discuss your place within the guild (please be warned Sith general space is limited i believe we only need 1 more at the minute) also were really looking for officer and medic players as we doont see much of them on the farstar server, in fact iv never been in a party with an officer yet. Have fun guys and gals Category:Guilds